


go work on that alibi

by sp4rr0wbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Couch Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snuff, Young Genji, mentions of a female hanzo, the title is dessa lyrics, young genji is a fuckboy of the worst caliber, young genji is also inconsiderate and horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rr0wbird/pseuds/sp4rr0wbird
Summary: Genji Shimada flirts with a waitress.





	go work on that alibi

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely a character exploration to see how i'd write young genji... basically, the answer to that is "like an irreverent asshole who kind of deserves everything he gets"

Genji lounges at his table at the cafe, watching people pass by over his sunglasses and absently gnawing on the straw of his long since finished drink. Hanamura in the evening is rather pleasant, especially with the cherry blossoms swirling in the air as people pass; it is a warm spring evening, he has nowhere to be and nothing to do as far as he's concerned, and the young man is rather content with himself about that whole ordeal. The breeze is cool against his skin and he almost feels a bit too warm in his jacket as he stretches once again, plucking the straw from between his teeth to drop it back into the empty cup.

  
"All finished, sir?" A voice from nearby catches his attention and his brown eyes flicker to the waitress standing there expectantly with his bill. The grin that comes to Genji's face is lazy and easy as he looks her over, eyeing the curves of her hips and breasts with great interest. There's a pause as he tries to remember her name, and aided by the nametag on her apron, he would smile as he digs his wallet out of his back pocket.

  
"I am, Miss Laika." The man replies, moving his eyes to her face. She's an altogether unassuming woman, really. Her hair is dark and pulled back into a bun that he expects is the best she could do for work. The uniform beneath the green apron is a black shirt and khaki pants, and Genji wonders if her frame would be better flattered in something other than work clothes. Still, she's cute, and he's interested. "Though, I would like one more thing, if you've got the time?" He plucks a few bills from his wallet and hands them over, knowing it's more than enough to pay for the few drinks and fried snacks he'd consumed in his time being here.

  
Laika, attentive as she is, would count out the bills and give him a slight smile. She's blushing, Genji takes note, and his smile remains.

  
"Of course, sir, what is it?"

  
"When do you get off work?" He feels pleasure, warm in his chest as her blush grows a few shades deeper. She's shy, and he can't quite help but chuckle lightly as she stammers, trying to respond to him. "Too forward, I see. My apologies."

  
"No, I--" Laika seems flustered, trying to gather herself up again as Genji tilts his head towards her. "My shift ends in about twenty minutes. If you... ah, don't mind..."

  
"I have nowhere to be." Genji lies easily, waving a hand dismissively. "I'll stay here, and you can come and speak with me when you're finished." His smile never falters, never fades, and the young woman seems to miss out altogether on the predatory gleam in his brown eyes. She nods quickly, turns a few shades deeper red, and Genji keeps her eyes on her ass as he lounges once again. Her hips sway deliciously as she moves, and he runs his tongue across his teeth as his wallet is pushed back into his pocket.

  
He watches his chosen object speak to a fellow waitress, pretends not to notice the glance the two of them share towards him, and smirks to himself as he turns his attention back to the dwindling crowd passing by in the street.

  
He ponders his options. There's a hotel nearby that he knows his Father has enough ties to that they'd set up a room for him quickly enough, and a bit further than that is a shitty motel that wouldn't mind the mess if he got a bit rowdy with her... There's the alleys, of course, but with this girl he'd almost rather see her wrapped up in sheets. It's been some time, since he's had the chance for a bit of fun, anyways... The hotel would be enough, and if Sojiro found out, he doubted there would be much of a problem. After all, what underling wanted to pass along the Shimada scion's sexual escapades, anyways?

  
Laika takes all of twenty one minutes to come back to him-- he counts-- and Genji would stand to greet her, put an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. She's shorter, and flushes again when he's near to her, and that predatory urge pulses in his chest. Mousy, he realizes. That's how he'd describe her, mousy.

  
"You look like you could use some time off." He muses as his hand moves up and down her forearm. "Come on, I can treat you to dinner, I've got a room nearby and the roomservice is amazing."

  
"Are you a tourist?" She questions as she looks up at him. She's keeping her hands to herself, showing more of her shyness, but she doesn't seem to have any protests in her at all from him holding her against him like a familiar friend.

  
"Visitor from Tokyo." Genji waves a dismissive hand. "Came for the cherry blossom festival, you know. I've heard so many good things about Hanamura, I just couldn't help myself. I had a date coming to meet me, but... She disappeared with my tickets to a pair of shows and told me not to wait up." He laughs, a bit bitterly, and though he bows his head he sees her pitying expression through his eyelashes.

  
"That's very unkind of her." Laika says, and her tone is apologetic.

  
"Ah, it happens. That might be why I was so forward. I hate being on my own, especially on such a lovely night, y'know?" Genji's brown eyes are bright as he looks to her again, and she's still following his leisurely pace towards the hotel.

  
"I-- I understand." She says, and he takes pleasure in the knowledge that she believes his lie. "I'm happy to keep such a pleasant man company!" She musters a smile, that same shyness, and Genji would consider the feeling in his gut to be something almost like hunger.

  
"Well, that's good to know! I will make sure you enjoy your evening." He replies, and he asks her passing questions about her work and her home life as they walk, guiding her easily towards what just so happens to be the most luxurious hotel in Hanamura. Laika is a student, he learns, going to school for the purpose of becoming a teacher. Her waitressing job is doubled up on with work at a nearby movie theater. Her roommate was away for the week tending to an ill mother. She was nervous about finals coming up, and Genji tunes out half of her talk and pretends to be interested just to keep her attention on him.

  
As they enter the hotel, the receptionist at the desk would look up, and Genji digs through his pockets automatically... and curses sharply, sighing as he releases his chosen date for the evening and approaches the front desk. Laika stays put, meek; she seems out of place in such luxurious surroundings.

  
"I appear to have lost my keycard, I'm afraid." He seems apologetic, and the man at the front desk gives him a slightly dubious expression; if Genji's familiar, he doesn't show it.

  
"And what room are you keeping with us, sir?"

  
"The Dragon Suite," he replies, unable to hide his smirk as the receptionist goes pale. "I would like a new card, and to have a proper meal sent up to wait for my guest and I."

  
"Of course, sir. Right-- Right away, sir." The receptionist murmurs, a jump in his step as he pulls a card from beneath the desk, dark and heavy for it's size, labeled with a familiar pair of entwining dragons. There is a shake in the man's hand as he hands the card over. Genji admires it for a moment, bows his head in thanks, and offers his arm to the young woman nearby. Laika takes it and gives him a shy smile, and Genji shrugs in dismissal, heading towards the elevator.

  
He gets her to talk more as they head towards the penthouse suite, Genji unlocking it with the keycard and shutting the door behind him. And talk she does; she is eager to share, suddenly, as if his display of wealth had made her less nervous, sheer curiousity that such a man could have any interest in her whatsoever. He learns, as he pours her a drink, that she has been raised by a single mother. A couple cups of sake later and she is telling him that she's an only child, and that she's all her mother has. Her mother lives in Tokyo too-- she grew up there, it turns out, and doesn't seem bothered when Genji doesn't offer any explanation as to where he lives in the city. She's paying for school by scholarships, proving she's quite an intelligent young woman. He catches something about a planned holiday when she graduates before she goes on to a teaching job-- a trip to Europe.

  
Laika rambles when she's tipsy. Genji's finding himself getting bored; he's never really been one for preamble.

  
He pours her another glass.

  
"You are an exceptional young woman, Laika."

  
"Oh, I-- Thank you." She stammers, her face pink, offering him a smile. She hasn't asked his name, and he doesn't mind that. "I'm talking so much about myself, I'm sorry."

  
"No need to apologize. A girl as lovely as you must have plenty to say." He hands her the alcohol and sits down beside her. His coat has been shed by now, on the floor beside the couch they sit on. Laika leans into him automatically, and Genji is somewhat surprised at how willing she is and just how quickly it came across. Good. That makes it easier.

  
"You've barely told me anything..." She starts, and trails off as Genji tilts his head to put her face closer to hers.

  
"I'm not interesting." He responds, bringing his lips near to hers-- testing.

  
"Surely you are." Her eyes are moving lower. There's gold in that brown. Pretty, he muses, but does not linger. "A rich stranger from Tokyo..."

  
"A very uninteresting stranger." He repeats, and tastes her breath on his tongue as she closes the distance between them.

  
To his surprise, she kisses him, and his hands move to her hips to guide her onto his lap. This is what he came for, and the first thing she's done that he finds himself caring about. He smiles into the kiss; she's drunk by now, has no idea who she's rubbing up on, and he wants to keep it that way.

  
His hands slide into her pants, feeling the plush curve of her ass as her hands move up to his shoulders. She kisses him in a way that's amateurish, and Genji decides the evening's prey is clearly a prize; he hadn't had a night with a _virgin_ in a while. His fingers knead her ass readily, and when he moves a hand between her thighs he feels wetness on her cheap panties, and smiles against her lips.

  
"C'mon." He murmurs. "I think you are wearing far too much clothing."

  
"Y--Yes." She manages, breathless. Genji feels his shaft twitch in his trousers as he enjoys knowing that's his doing.

  
His hands move out of her trousers to her hips, offering her no help as she fumbles with the button and zipper, though he's kind enough to help pull them down over her ass and thighs. Average even here, and he's considering it an interesting thing indeed that someone so goddamn unremarkable would catch his attention for once. He peels her white panties down over her hips, allows her to kick them off before settling back onto his lap. One hand on her hip, the other moves down between her legs, rubbing his knuckles against her pussy lips to coax more arousal from the intoxicated woman on top of him.

  
"You're a good girl." Genji says, praising her as she pushes her hips against him. He is hard, painfully so, but he's finding quite enough pleasure just in knowing he's had such an effect on her. "Aren't you?"

  
"Yes--" She gasps out, rocking her hips against his fingers. He rewards her with a finger in her pussy, sliding in deep and making her squeal. He tilts his head up, and she responds by kissing him again, her lips tasting of the alcohol as he pushes a second finger into her. He doesn't know why he's being so considerate, really. She's tight around his fingers and he rather expects it to feel even better around his cock.

  
"Then you'll let me fuck you?" He purrs as he nibbles against her lower lip, working his fingers in and out of her steadily. "As such a good girl should..."

  
She nods quickly, moaning against his lips, and Genji rolls his eyes. Easy.

  
"Come now." He says, the hand on her hip moving to her lower back to pull her tighter against him. He curls his fingers inside of her pussy. "Out loud, baby, say it."

  
"I--I want you to-- fuck me, please." She gasps out, her eyes opening to look into his, and the predatory grin that splits his face is downright _ravenous._

  
Pulling his fingers from her wet slit, he wipes them on the couch before going to undo his own trousers, shoving them down around his ankles. His shaft is fully erect, and he lets out a sigh of relief at the feeling of freedom, before both hands go to her hips. If Laika's having second thoughts, she's not allowed to back off at this point, and Genji angles his hips to feel the head of his cock against her pussy lips. He sighs through his nose as he pushes the head of his shaft inside her, and Laika gives a soft gasp, startled by the sensation; his grip on her tightens.

  
"God--" He grunts as he jerks his hips upwards. "Tight, aren't you?" He pushes another inch into her, each thrust of his hips pushing him in deeper; a frustrated sigh, and he tightens his grip on her hips in order to pull her down on him all the way, so he can feel the tightness of her pussy all around him. A low moan leaves his throat, followed by a breathy chuckle. Laika says something, and he doesn't even bother to acknowledge it. It has been quite some time since he's fucked a virgin, and he's going to enjoy every moment of this.

  
Holding her against him with his arms around her waist, Genji lays his head back against the couch, looking up at her with some amusement as he begins to rock his hips, fucking her deep and slow. Laika is already trembling in his grip, panting and clinging tight to his chest as each thrust of his shaft into her pussy seems to rock her whole body. Her cunt seems to hold onto him with each movement downwards, and he chuckles at the expression on her face; she almost looks like a deer in the headlights. Sobering up, perhaps, or realizing what she's doing with a man whose name she doesn't even know-- Genji finds it hard to care.

  
After his own pleasure, he keeps her still, making it hard for her to do anything but wrap her arms around his neck and hold onto him as he fucks her deep, enjoying the tight, wet heat and the way she whimpers and squeals when he fills her completely. It doesn't take her long at all to utterly unravel on his shaft, and he laughs, pressing a kiss to her jaw as she cums.

  
"Ah, sweet girl, you're not done already, are you?" He purrs against her jawline, his eyes half-lidded. He thrusts upwards and stays there for a moment, letting her feel him as he rolls his hips, his shaft twitching inside of her. He knows he won't last too much longer, but he wants to see his new toy beg... or see if she will. "I've hardly started..."

  
Laika shakes her head, stammers out something that he doesn't hear, and moans as he shifts again.

  
He makes her cum twice before he's anywhere near finished, his hand down between her legs to toy with her clit as he fucks her hard and deep. She screams the third time, and he laughs again-- it is fun when he's able to overwhelm them so goddamn easily.

  
He forces her down onto his cock as she's writhing on his lap, tilts his head back and growls as he cums, fucking her through it, filling that previously virginal pussy with his hot seed and forcing her to be still on his shaft as he does; his fingers dig into her hips at a bruising pace, and he closes his eyes as he lets the pleasure wash over him, his grip only relaxing when her whimpering and panting stops, and his own climax comes to a slow end.

  
Pleased as he is, he doesn't mind much when he dozes; he doubts his new toy will be doing anything, anyway. The weight on top of him is still, and he can feel Laika breathing with her head on his shoulder, and he smirks, keeping his eyes closed. It would be fun to keep her and see how long it took him to break this one down. She's average looking, so he doubts very much she'd sell for anything when he got bored, but there were other uses he could find for her if he thought about it. Mother always needed handmaids, and target practice was another choice if she didn't prove herself able to measure up... What had she said she was going to be when she graduated? A teacher? It'd be better to serve the Clan... if she was really worth keeping in the first place.

  
Genji dozes. He's had his fun, and at this point, finds it hard to care about what comes next.

  
He stirs, however, to the sound of a whimpering gasp, the audible sound of someone crying and digging through discarded fabric.

  
"Something the matter?" He grumbles as he opens his eyes, lazily searching the room until he finds her, her back turned to him, her body utterly rigid, very clearly startled by the fact he'd woken up.

  
"I-I-- Nuh-- nothing." Laika manages, and Genji knows quite quickly that something's wrong.

  
"Come on, baby." He sighs as he sits up, stretches, and leans down to find his trousers. "We had fun. I can get you home, too, just give me--" He trails off when he realizes they're not where he's left them, and he pauses, glancing down. His eyes narrow in on the sight of his pants draped over the table instead, and his phone and wallet both lying on the floor... along with one of his credit cards. His face darkens. "Ah. You were snooping."

  
"You-- you--"

  
"Me?" He smiles as he stands up, making for his underclothes and pants. There goes any plans he had to keep her.

  
"You're-- Shimada Genji. You're-- you're a--"

  
"One of these days you'll be able to finish a sentence, I expect?"

  
"You're a criminal!" Laika gasps out, and he looks to her again as he finishes dressing, uttering a sigh as he goes to look for his coat.

  
"Don't sound so offended. I haven't hurt you, have I?" When he picks his coat up off the floor, he looks back to her, tucking it over his arm as he comes nearer. She cowers before him, and he wonders what stories she's heard. She wasn't native to Hanamura, so surely she knew who really ran this town. "We just had a lovely time."

  
"You're a criminal." She repeats, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Genji gives a somewhat exasperated sigh.

  
"I can get you home safe, sweetheart, and then you'll never have to see me again. I didn't want anything else from you anyways--" He starts, and Laika shakes her head quickly, her breathing growing shorter in obvious panic.

  
"I-- No. I already-- c-called-"

  
He pauses. His expression darkens again, and any sense of pleasantness or deescalation fades from him in an instant. Genji shakes his head, and sighs as he puts his coat on.

  
"The police? That was stupid. And here I thought you'd be one of the smart ones."

  
The gun is pulled from his coat pocket and the trigger is pulled in one fluid motion, a bullet placed right between her eyes. The young woman goes down like a sack of bricks but for a sudden gasp and a noise he supposes might have been a plea for him not to, but he doesn't have much of an interest in worrying about it. He tucks the pistol back into his coat and kneels to pick up his wallet and cards, reaching for his phone with a distinct lack of urgency. He's in no rush-- why should he be?

  
Dialing a number in his phone, he glances down to the body, an expression of distaste crossing his features. At least he hadn't gotten any blood on his clothing this time.

  
"It's about damn time I hear from you. Father wanted this misson finished two hours ago, Genji."

  
The exasperated voice of his sister on the other end of the line makes him chuckle, and he adjusts his coat sleeves as he makes for the door, stepping over the body and sliding his wallet back into his back pocket.

  
"Need a favor, Aneki."

  
"Of course you do. I've already spent all night doing your job for you. What is it this time?"

  
"Just a clean up crew... and for my beloved sister to make a few phonecalls to the police."

  
"Anyone important?"

  
"Hardly. See you in the morning, Hana."


End file.
